


How Do You Measure a College Semester

by orangemarmalade



Category: Rent (2005), Rent - Larson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangemarmalade/pseuds/orangemarmalade
Summary: I wanted to write something cheesy and happy with our favorite characters. Sort of a prequel, mostly a college AU with a hint of coffee shop AU.





	1. August

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so constructive criticism is appreciated (but pls be nice).

It was a busy day at the Life Café. Mark was desperate for the weekly musical guest to start because it meant that things would slow down while everyone watched. He hated closing on Fridays. Closing on Fridays meant going to his film classes, trying to get his homework done, and then going straight to work.

            “Joanne, can I get some help out here?” He felt bad asking her to help. Law school was kicking her ass and he was trying to cover the shop by himself so she could study for an exam.

            “Yeah, of course.” She snapped her book shut. “I didn’t even realize it got so busy.” She apologized and the two of them stayed constant until the musical guest sat on the stool by the microphone. Once he started playing, Mark stopped wiping down the espresso machine and peeked over the top of it to watch.

            His voice was amazing, better than most of the musical guests the café booked. Mark wished the musician would look up a little higher instead of staring at his guitar or the floor. He couldn’t see much of his face since a mop of shaggy, blond hair covered it.

            “He’s pretty good.” Joanne commented. She had stopped cleaning to stand next to Mark and watch. Mark nodded.

            “Who is he?” He never took his eyes off the musician; he was mesmerized.

            “No idea. I didn’t book this week.” Unlike Mark, Joanne didn’t feel the pull to keep watching him. She just listened and started closing up shop. “You want to go sit down and watch?”

            “What? No.” Mark seemed to finally snap out of it. “I want to get out of here on time tonight.”

            “You let me study for most of my shift while you covered everything. I’ll cover you. Relax and watch the set.” She gently pushed him out from behind the counter.

            Mark sat in the nearest chair and took out his camera. He didn’t know what he would even use this footage for, but he felt compelled to record it. Shortly after he started, the song ended and the musician looked up and smiled.

            “Thanks.” He mumbled into the microphone. Mark made sure his camera was still recording that beautiful smile. He looked so at home on that stage with his guitar. Playing music was this guy’s passion and it showed. Mark wondered if that’s what he looked like while he was recording videos…probably not.

            “This is gonna be my last song.” Mark was surprised at that announcement. He checked his watch and the half hour really was almost up. He listened to the last song and held onto every note, hoping that this guy would get booked again as a music guest. It ended too soon, but Mark left his camera rolling even after the audience finished clapping.

            “Mark.” Joanne was at his side. “We’ve just got to lock up the fridges and get everyone out. I need the keys from you.”

            “Oh, right.” He felt like he was ripped from wherever the performance took him and plopped right back into reality without warning. They finished locking up and leaned against the counter as the customers slowly trickled out of the shop. “Did you catch his name?” Mark casually asked. “The music guest.”

            “No…” Joanne furrowed her eyebrows and tried to remember everything he had said on stage. “I don’t think he ever said it.”

            “Damn.” Mark cursed. “He was really good. I’d love to see him here again.”

            “Well why don’t you ask him? He’s right over there.” Joanne pointed to the musician. He was sandwiched between two women with an arm around each of them.

            “Oh, no.” Mark sounded disappointed. He should have known. This guy wasn’t different than any of the other musicians who came through here. They were all full of themselves and constantly flanked by women that would only end up hurt. He shouldn’t have fell for his beautiful singing voice and his soft speaking voice. They were all the same. They were all ass holes.

            “You’ll be okay. Just tell him you liked his music.” Joanne encouraged.

            “No.” Mark shook his head. “No, it’s fine.”

 

            “Roger that was amazing.” Mimi wrapped an arm around Roger’s waist and he put an arm around each of his friends.

            “I’m so glad it’s over.” Roger breathed a sigh of relief.

            “I told you it would be fine.” Angel smiled at him. “You’ve done open mics all over the city.”

            “That’s covers.” Roger argued. “This is original music.”

            “Original music performed in front of the person it was written about.” Mimi added.

            “Speaking of…” Angel got both of their attention. “Your cute barista is looking at you.”

            “Don’t look right at him!” Roger hissed and turned his friends around.

            “Oh, just talk to him.” Mimi made it sound so easy. “You’re a musician, that instantly makes you more attractive.”

            “Not now, not now.” Roger steered them in the direction of the door.

            “If not now, then when?” Angel countered. “No day but today, right?”

            “I’ll do more open mic nights here first.” Roger compromised. “Let’s go.”

 

            Mark decided to take the long way home. Joanne offered to come with him, but he knew she needed to get to sleep. Besides, he wanted the time to think. He wanted this year to be different. Sophomore year he was with Maureen, but their relationship fell apart leaving him emotionally spent that year. He didn’t go out with anyone the following year like Maureen did, but he at least had her as a friend again.

            This year was going to be his year and that’s why he couldn’t go after a guy like the mystery musician. This guy was just like Maureen; no matter what you did, it was never enough. He bitterly thought of the two women he had his arms draped around. He felt bad for those women, probably going to be used by this guy and then shoved aside. Whatever, he was at the apartment and he wasn’t going to think about his love life or anyone else’s.

            “Hello?” Mark heard Maureen’s voice as he walked in.

            “Hey.” Mark kicked his shoes off and set his camera down on the kitchen counter. “What are you still doing up?”

            “I just got home, so I decided to wait up for you.” Maureen looked between Mark and another kitchen chair, silently asking him to sit down. Mark hesitantly took a seat. Maureen was blunt, the fact that she seemed timid about something made him think something was horribly wrong. “Can I ask you something?”

            “Yeah.” Mark stared at the table and traced the patterns of the wood grain.

            “Would you be okay if I started dating someone again?” The question took Mark by surprise.

            “Why are you asking me? You’ve been with people since we broke up.” Mark thought Maureen must be kidding but the look on her face said she wasn’t joking.

            “I mean a serious relationship. Not a one night stand.”

            “Of course you can date someone else.” Mark couldn’t help but laugh a little. He was so ready for a hard conversation, but this one was easy. “It’s been almost two years and we’re closer now than we were when we were a couple. You and I both know we work better as friends. Get out there and date whoever the hell you want. Go on, be free!” Maureen still didn’t seem convinced by Mark’s carefree tone.

            “You’re saying I can date anyone and you’d be okay with it?”

            “Yes!” Mark encouraged. If he couldn’t have a love life, someone in the apartment had to and Joanne and Collins were both so busy with graduate school he didn’t think it would be them.

            “What if it’s Joanne?” It was Mark’s turn to be surprised.

            “Joanne? As in our Joanne?” Maureen only nodded. Mark stared at the table and thought about it. If this ended badly, then they might be out of a roommate. But Maureen and Mark were good friends even after their breakup. Maybe Maureen was just good at keeping friends.

            “Mark?” Maureen waved her hand in front of Mark’s face. “I won’t do it, it’s fine.” She pushed her chair out and got up.

            “Hey, wait a second!” Mark’s voice stopped her. “I didn’t say you can’t or that you shouldn’t. I just…I didn’t know you liked girls.” He gave in to his curiosity. “Did you know you liked girls when we were together?” Maureen gave him a sympathetic look. “C’mon I can take it.”

            “I don’t think I realized it until I was with you.” Maureen confessed. “I thought maybe we didn’t click as a couple because you were, well, you. You were my friend and you’re awkward as hell so I thought that was it. But then last year I slept around a lot and none of it was really doing it for me.”

            “So it wasn’t me then? It was men in general?” Maybe this is why he could still be friends with Maureen. They knew they’d never try to rekindle their romantic relationship.

            “The good guys were few and far between. But the women.” Maureen leaned against the counter, fanning herself. “They’re beautiful and incredible and…that’s what I want.”

            “Why Joanne?”

            “Because she’s my friend and she’s everything to me right now.” A smile spread across Maureen’s face. “I want her to be her everything.” Mark was impressed. Unlike most of her lovers, Maureen wasn’t looking at Joanne as a one-night stand or a fling. This was the real deal.

            “Then go get her.” Mark couldn’t help but smile at the happiness that was radiating off Maureen. “I’m okay, really.” Maureen yanked him into a hug.

            “Thank you. Thank you so much.” She kissed his cheek. “I’ll talk to her.”


	2. September

“Why is this guy driving you up the wall?” Collins was flipping through more of his students’ tests.

            “Because he’s...he’s gonna hurt those two girls he’s always with.” Mark passed Collins his espresso double shot. Collins laughed.

            “You’re crazy.” Collins shook his head. “You saw the guy play a half hour set of music. How do you know he’s gonna hurt these girls?”

            “I can tell.” Mark insisted. “He’s all shy and sweet on stage with his stupid, shaggy hair and that smile that seems so innocent. But then he’s wearing that douche-y leather jacket and he had this confidence about him when he had two girls attached to his side.” Mark tried to block out the musician’s smile; now was not the time to get soft.

            “You like him.” Collins wrote a letter grade and percentage at the top of the paper and looked right at Mark.

            “No.” Mark scoffed. “Why would I like him?”

            “Because you don’t even know the man’s name, but you noticed all these little things about him, ‘his hair, his smile’” Collins mimicked. “I bet during his set it was like he was playing to you, like you two were the only people in this shop.” Mark started drying mugs with his back turned so Collins couldn’t see how red he was. Why was Collins always right? “How much footage do you have of him?”

            “I didn’t even record his set.” Mark jumped to the defense a little too quickly. Damn he was a bad liar. Collins raised his eyebrows. “Okay, I like him, yeah. But I can’t get involved with another person like Maureen. You can never be enough with someone like them. But he feels like he’s not real because I know nothing about him. Maybe that’s why I can’t get over him.”

            “You said he was at open mic the other day, why don’t you check the sign up sheet for that?” Collins started putting his papers in his old bag as the coffee shop started to slowly empty.

            “Collins you’re a genius!” Mark pulled the events binder out from under the counter and flipped to the older pages. Four girls and one guy played for open mic the week Mark’s musician played. “Roger Davis.” Mark said the name aloud and it made his heart skip a beat.

            “Alright man,” Collins tapped Mark’s hand with his own. “I’ll let you close up. I’ll see you back at the apartment.” Collins left, leaving Mark alone in the shop.

            “Roger.” Mark whispered into the silence.

 

            Collins was walking quickly home. He knew his messenger bag had a tear in it, but he thought he could get away with it for another month or so. Or maybe that’s what he told himself last month when he didn’t have the money for a new one. He just had a few more blocks. His bag his the side of his leg, but there was no weight to it.

            “Fuck.” He groaned. He dropped what remained of his bag and started chasing the papers so he wouldn’t lose a student’s work. He gathered what he could, but he knew stuff was missing. There was a clicking noise across the street. When he looked up, he saw a woman in high heels stomping on papers and then picking them up. He grabbed his torn bag and carefully crossed the street with his stack of papers to help. Eventually it seemed they managed to get everything.

            “I think you might need a new bag.” She raised her eyebrows at the giant rip in Collins’s bag.

            “No kidding.” Collins chuckled. They must have looked ridiculous chasing down all those papers.

            “Take mine.” She offered her purse.

            “No, no.” Collins waved his hand. He wasn’t about to take a purse from someone. It looked expensive.

            “I’m serious.” She gave him her bag and her business card. “I’m a salesperson at this boutique. Use my purse to get your papers home safely and then come by the store tomorrow and I’ll get you a new bag.” Collins was floored by her kindness and trust she was offering to a stranger.

            “Oh no, I can’t do that. I don’t even know your name.”

            “I gave you my card.” She grinned at him and Collins read the name on the card.

            “Angel Dumott Schunard.” It was a beautiful name, a fitting name for her. “Angel, I appreciate your offer, I really do, but I don’t know if I can afford a fancy new bag. I’ll probably just get one at a thrift store or something. It’ll be fine.” He tried to mirror her smiles so she would know he really would be fine.

            “Honey, take my purse and come into the shop.” She put his papers into her purse and handed it back to him. “I said I’d take care of you and get you a new bag.”

            “Thank you.” Collins clutched the purse tightly.

            “I’ll see you tomorrow…”

            “Tom. Friends call me Collins. You can call me Collins.” It was a name used for friends, but this stranger he just met had already felt like someone who should call him Collins.

            “Then I’ll see you tomorrow, Collins.” She spun on her heel and walked off into the night. Collins watched her until she turned a corner and was gone.

 

            Collins walked into the apartment and set the purse down by everyone’s shoes. The first thing he heard was Maureen’s voice from the kitchen.

            “They can’t do that!” Collins followed the noise to see his three roommates gathered around the kitchen table.

            “What’s all this?” Collins tried to read some of the small print on one of the many papers spread across the table.

            “My tuition agreement.” Joanne ran her hands through her hair.

            “Her school upped the tuition with no warning. She’s trying to see if they’re allowed to do that.” Mark didn’t even look up from his page.

            “Tough game you’re playing.” Collins shook his head at the sheer amount of papers. “Trying to find a loophole in a contract made by a law school.”

            “I can’t do this.” Joanne moaned. Maureen started massaging Joanne’s shoulders. “I can’t afford my share of the rent.” She looked desperately at each of her roommates, tears welling up in her eyes.

            “I’m getting the same pay you are. It’s barely enough to cover my share of the rent.” Mark reached out and squeezed her hand apologetically.

            “I can’t pick up another job.” Collins grabbed part of the tuition agreement, ready to read it word by word with her. “I’d have to drop teaching.”

            “I’m in show business.” Maureen kissed Joanne’s cheek. “One day I’ll be making money, but now I’m working fifteen hour days and making shit.”

            “We can maybe look into moving apartments.” Mark hated that suggestion. This tiny, two-bedroom apartment was their home for two years.

            “We could get another roommate.” Collins suggested. “It’ll be tighter than it already is, but it can cut all of our rent payments by a bit.” Joanne’s eye went wide.

            “Benny.”

            “Trust fund Benny?” Mark looked disgusted.

            “Trust fund Benny?” Maureen waggled her eyebrows. “I like the sound of that.” Joanne lightly hit Maureen with the back of her hand.

            “Baby, you know I’m yours, but a girl can dream, right?” Joanne smiled as Maureen kissed her.

            “You really think rich kid Benny is gonna want to live in a shitty place with four other people?” Collins was always the realist.

            “He always talked about wanting to be independent.” Joanne knew it was a long shot, but she flipped her address book open. “I’ll call him. Hopefully I won’t get his machine.” Everyone sat huddled at the table while Joanne made the call.

            “Hi, Benny it’s Joanne from law school…I’m alright how are you...Oh that sounds interesting...So you’re not going to do that…They cut you off?” Everyone’s mouths dropped. Their human trust fund was cut off? Joanne turned her shoulder toward them so she wouldn’t have to see their dramatic reactions when she continued.

            “Benny, that’s still a lot of money…” Mark waved his hand trying to make the conversation move along. “Hey so me and my roommates are in a pinch. We can’t exactly afford rent. Why don’t you come live with us? Cover half the rent, we’ll cover the other half and help you adjust to the real world…Okay…” Joanne gave a thumbs up and the table silently, but exuberantly celebrated. “Yeah we’ll see you next week. Bye.”

            “That sounded successful.” Collins gave her a high five. “And he’s covering half the rent. That means each of our payments go way down.”

            “Is that really fair?” Mark was a little uncomfortable with the arrangement. “You said he was cut off.”

            “Why was he cut off?” Maureen pressed.

            “He was cut off because he dropped out of law school and decided he didn’t want to run his dad’s business. He’s just trying to make it in this crazy city like the rest of us.” Joanne defended. “And Mark, he still has his savings account with two hundred thousand dollars in it. If I knew he’d accept so quickly I would have pushed for him to pay all the rent.”

            “So we’ve got a new room mate.” Collins eyed the living room that would soon be mostly taken up by another bed.

            “We don’t have to leave this place.” Joanne was triumphant.


	3. October

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does briefly discuss April if that's a tw for anyone. Not sure if that counts as a character death if it's already happened.

Adding another roommate to the apartment went fairly smoothly. Moving Benny in was the easy part; teaching him how to function like someone who didn’t have a trust fund was a whole other task. He was still struggling to find a job and he wasn’t the best at cleaning up after himself, but he was so nice and thankful towards them that no one wanted him to move out either.

            Joanne was working late at the coffee house, Maureen was working on a show, and Collins was at a seminar for his masters. It was one of the few nights that Mark and Benny were alone together. They sat at the kitchen table together, drinking coffee and working on their own projects.

            “Can you take a look at my resume?” Without waiting for an answer, he handed the paper over to Mark. “I have a degree, but I can’t get a job. Even minimum wage jobs never call me.” While Mark was scanning Benny’s resume and adding modifications, there was a knock at the apartment door.

            “You’ll get it.” Mark pushed his glasses up his nose. Benny opened the door to find a man on the other side. He looked hurt, and his eyes were puffy from crying.

            “Ummm, hi?”

            “Collins.” The stranger sniffed. “Is Collins home?”

            “No. Who are you?” Benny got straight to the point. Benny’s tone made Mark get up from the kitchen table.

            “I’m…” He swallowed. “I’m Angel. I got into some trouble with my family. Collins said I could c-come here.” He wiped his eyes again.

            “Benny!” Mark scolded. “You don’t use that tone when someone’s crying like that.” He went to put an arm around the stranger, thought better of it, and settled for an awkward shoulder pat. “Come on in.”

            “What happened?” Benny’s voice was softer, more sensitive than it was when he first opened the door.

            “I came out.” Angel put his backpack on the floor. It was so full it looked ready to burst at the seams “They said they never wanted me to show my face there again.” He sat on the couch and pulled his knees up so he was sitting in a tight ball.

            “So you’re the person Collins has been spending all his time with.” Mark smiled; relieved he was dating someone and not getting into drugs or something.

            “Why don’t you wait in his room?” Benny picked up Angel’s backpack. “We won’t make you relive that.”

            “Thank you.” Angel wrapped his arms around his torso. “Do you know when he’ll be back?”

            “He’s normally back around nine.” Mark checked his watch. “So within the hour.” Angel stared at the bunk beds in the small bedroom. “Collins is on the bottom bunk. Mark pointed. “I’m up top. But I won’t be in here for a while.” He added. “I’ll just…I’ll send him in here when he gets back.” Mark carefully clicked the door shut.

            “Looks like we got another room mate.” Benny spoke Mark’s thoughts aloud.

 

            Everyone adjusted to Angel living with them instantly. Benny was a little jealous his move in wasn’t as smooth, but it was hard to be mad at someone so nice. Angel spent the first day shut up in the bedroom with Collins and spent the next two in a depressed state. Despite this, he made a phone call that helped land Benny a job at the boutique he worked at, helped Maureen create a costume for a show with only what was in the apartment, and stayed up late making coffee for the others while they worked on school. He was a great presence to have around.

            Angel had been with them for three days. On the fourth morning, the apartment was quiet. Joanne was opening the coffee shop, Collins was teaching, and Benny was starting his new job.

            “I’m going out to get some groceries, do you want anything?”

            “Get whatever we can afford.” Mark didn’t look up from his textbook.

            “Coffee?” Mark heard the click of shoes walk over to the coffee pot. High heel shoes? Maureen was still asleep this early. He looked up and saw her. This was definitely not the Angel he met three days ago, but he recognized her.

            “You…” It was all he could manage.

            “Oh, yeah.” Angel nodded nervously, but held her head high. “After everything with my family, I didn’t want to be me. But you guys were so nice and welcoming to me…I felt like I could go back to…being me.”

            “That’s fine, really.” Mark couldn’t get the look of shock off his face.

            “You look like this is too much for you.” Angel set down the coffee pot. “I’ll go out, let you process.”

            “No wait!” Mark’s words stopped her. “I love it. Hell, I’ve only known you a few days, but seeing you like this…it’s right.”

            “Then what’s wrong?” There it was again: that face of absolute kindness. Angel was everyone’s confidant; she could be trusted. Even Mark, cautious Mark Cohen, couldn’t resist spilling his guts to her.

            “You know Roger Davis.” Mark blurted. “You’re always with him when he’s y’know…singing at the Life Café.” He could feel his face burning up.

            “Roger’s a close friend of mine.” Angel nodded.

            “What’s he like? For real, not just on stage?” Mark couldn’t help himself. He had a Roger expert living with him and he wanted to know everything about him.

            “Come get the groceries with me and I’ll tell you about him.” Angel smiled. Looks like Roger’s crush wasn’t as one sided as they thought.

 

            “So you’re not with Roger, and that other girl--”  
            “Mimi.” Angel interjected.

            “Mimi.” Mark nodded. “He’s not with either of you, you’re all just friends, right?” Angel nodded. “So who’s Roger with? I mean…he’s got to be with someone.” Mark put two loaves of the cheapest bread in their cart.

            “Why do you say that?” Angel’s long strides kept them moving through the store.

            “Well…” Mark thought. “He’s got the musician thing going for him…and he’s not unattractive…isn’t that what people like him do? They date. A lot.”

            “People like him?” Angel raised an eyebrow.

            “Y’know, musicians.” Mark shrugged, trying to be casual. Angel giggled.

            “You have no idea who Roger is do you?”

            “I guess…well no.” Mark rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the floor.

            “But you’re awfully interested in his love life.” Angel flipped through the weekly ad looking for coupons. “I can set you two up if you’re interested.”

            “What? No.” Mark shook his head. “No.”

            “You like him don’t you?”

            “Well, yeah.” Mark blushed. “But he doesn’t even know me, let alone like me. It doesn’t matter anyway. He’s way out of my league.” Angel thought about all of Roger’s music; it was all about Mark, his barista crush.

            “How do you know? Maybe you’re right in each other’s leagues.” She suggested.

            “Yeah.” Mark snorted. “That’s likely.”

            “Next time he plays music at the Life; just tell him how you feel. I can even get you guys together casually.”

            “Angel? Does anyone ever tell you you’re too optimistic?”

            “Yes, but I ignore them.” Angel shrugged it off like it was nothing.

            “God I need to be more like you.”

 

            “I’m bored.” Roger complained, sprawled out on Mimi’s couch.

            “You can pack.” Mimi suggested. “My parents are visiting tomorrow. They want to make sure rehab is sticking and if they’re here, you can’t be.” Her parents would kill her if they knew a guy crashed on her couch four to five nights a week.

            “Can’t we just tell them we’re not sleeping together?” He hated when he couldn’t crash at Mimi’s because that meant sleeping on the streets. Angel used to fill in when Mimi couldn’t, but she was kicked out of her parents’ house and lived with her boyfriend. He didn’t want to intrude on them.

            “I can’t see them being thrilled about me living with another addict.” Mimi slid Roger’s guitar in its usual hiding spot under the couch.

            “Ex-addict.” Roger corrected. “We keep each other clean, that’s a good thing.”

            “Rog,” Mimi dropped onto the couch next to him. “You can’t keep staying here. You need to figure something else out.” He looked hurt. Mimi was his anchor; he couldn’t lose her. They already lost April from an overdose. That’s why they decided to get off drugs in the first place. Losing April made them promise they’d stick together.

            “What’s wrong?” Roger whispered. He knew Mimi would never kick him out. She knew he had nowhere to go. She wiped at her eyes before any tears could fall. Something was wrong because Mimi didn’t cry.

            “I’m losing this place.” She let the truth sink in before she continued. “When it was me and April, it was different. I had a roommate and we barely could afford this place together. But now I’m recovering and I can’t keep a job so I’m out at the end of November.”

            “Mimi,” Roger put a hand on her knee. “I’m…I didn’t know.” He finished lamely. He could always make her laugh; maybe that’s how he could help her right now. “You could always become a stripper.” He joked. To his horror Mimi looked at him like he just struck gold.

            “Oh my god, you’re right!” She seemed almost too enthusiastic at the idea. “I’ve always been a dancer and it’s not like the people watching do anything to me. They only watch.

            “I was kidding!” Roger protested. “Do you really think stripping is the best way to stay clean?”

            “Do you really think being a musician is the best way to stay clean?” He hated that she was so good at arguing. She always knew what to say to shut him up. “Do I really have much of a choice?” She countered. “Homeless or stripper with an apartment? I know which one I like better.” Roger couldn’t argue with that. He knew what sleeping on the streets was like and he wanted better for Mimi.

            “Be careful.”

            “I will.” She promised


	4. November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter with the drug use tw. Proceed with caution.

Benny walked into the apartment sorting the mail in his hands. Joanne was working at the Life and Mark said he’d be gone all day filming, but he heard Collins ask Maureen and Angel if they wanted coffee while he was up. Benny loved that the apartment was never empty since there were so many of them. The real world proved to be a scary place, one he wasn’t prepared for. But he never felt alone in the overcrowded apartment.

            “Anything for me?” Maureen asked when she noticed the mail in Benny’s hand.

            “No, sorry.” Benny sounded sympathetic. He knew Maureen was waiting for details on a call back she’d gotten last week. He dropped into a chair and put the sorted piles of mail on the table. There was nothing for him. The day before Thanksgiving and he never got an invite to dinner with his parents.

            “You okay?” Naturally, Angel picked up on Benny’s disappointment.

            “Not really.” He grumbled.

            “Something happen at work?” Collins distributed cups of coffee to everyone at the table.

            “My parents didn’t invite me to Thanksgiving.” Benny tapped at the side of his mug. “I knew they cut me of financially, I didn’t think they were going to cut me out of their lives as well.”

            “I understand.” Angel squeezed Benny’s hand. Of course she knew what that was like. That’s the exact reason she was living with them. “It hurts now, but things will look up. I promise.” Benny wanted to believe her, but right now that was hard.

            “I can’t believe they did that.” Benny shook his head. “I had no warning or anything. No wonder they never returned my calls.”

            “We’re having Thanksgiving here. You can join us.” Maureen offered.

            “Thanksgiving is for family.” Benny grumbled. At least that’s what he was always told. Clearly that wasn’t the case.

            “Exactly.” Benny looked up at Collins’s words. He sounded so matter of fact. “You’re one of us.” Benny had been living with them for two months now, but Collins’s declaration truly made him feel like he belonged.

            “Thanks.” He couldn’t keep a small smile off his face. He was one of an ‘us’. Still, he did want to forget about his parents for the night. “I’m gonna go get drunk.” He would dip into his savings to get hammered. Fuck his old life and fuck his savings. He wasn’t getting rid of all his savings any time soon, but sometimes he just wanted to spend it all and completely sever the ties to his old life. Tonight was a night for spending.

            “Don’t forget a key.” Angel tossed a key to him before he left.

 

            Benny was able to stop at the bank before it closed and took a couple thousand dollars out. He was going to spend every penny of it. He’d buy every homeless person a drink if he had to. The lights from a strip club grabbed his attention. Benjamin Coffin III would never go into a strip club; he was too proper, he had a reputation. But he was Benny now, and Benny was open to anything.

            He made his way across the street and headed in the direction of the strip club. Right before he hit the building, he heard a whimper from the alleyway. “Hello?” He called. No response, but he heard something hit the ground. Benny went into the darkness and in the dim light saw a person curled up on the ground, shaking. “Are you okay?” She shook and whined again. Benny found her hand to try and pull her up and his hand closed around a syringe.          

            “Hey, how much of this stuff did you have?” He started to panic, tapping her face to try and wake her up. Her eyes slowly opened, but just barely.

            “Roger?” She croaked. Benny had heard that name thrown around the loft before, but he really didn’t know who Roger was. He didn’t have time to mess around. She looked like she was dying. Without thinking, he picked up her frail body and emerged from the alleyway, hailing down a cab.

            “We need to get to the nearest hospital, fast.” Benny threw a one hundred dollar bill at the cabbie. He turned back to the girl. “Stay with me, stay with me.” He kept snapping his fingers or tapping at her face so she would keep her eyes open. “What’s your name? I’m Benny.” He was trying anything to keep her conscious.

            “Mimi.” She mumbled. “Don’t leave me.” He saw her face in the streetlights and he almost wished he hadn’t. She looked worse than she sounded.

            “I won’t.” Benny said it and felt the truth of it. “I’ll never leave you.” Finally, they arrived at the hospital and Benny threw another hundred at the cabbie, forgetting that he had already overpaid him.

            Once he was in the hospital, everything was a blur. He had Mimi’s belongings in a clear bag and decided to go through them to try and find someone close to her he could contact. A scrap of paper in her wallet had ‘new phone’ scrawled on it and he decided to use the pay phone to call that number. It went to the machine.

            “Hi, to whoever this is. If you know Mimi…” He checked her ID. “Mimi Marquez get to the East Village General Hospital. She’s been hurt.” He was about to hang up when a voice sounded on the other line.

            “What happened?”

            “I don’t know.” Benny answered honestly. “I just found her in an alley. She had a syringe. I’m guessing drugs. I don’t know if she did it or someone else.”

            “It was her.” The voice sounded dead. “I’ll be there.”

 

            They only had to wait a few hours before a doctor came out and said that Mimi would be okay. She had overdosed on heroin, which got a reaction out of Roger. The doctor said Benny was the reason she survived. They were both taken in the room where she was asleep in the bed. Roger stiffly sat in a plastic chair and reached a hand out to Mimi, before clenching it in a fist in his lap instead.

            “Um…thanks.” Roger cleared his throat. “Thank you…for helping her… saving her.” He suddenly found that he couldn’t stop. “She’s one of my best friends.”

            “No problem.” Benny felt like he was intruding on them.   “Do you want me to leave?” Roger shook his head.

            They watched her breathing, expecting it to look strained, but she looked peaceful. Benny watched the heart monitor; it was at a steady beat. Watching her in that bed, he realized he wanted to make sure she was never in trouble again. After a few more pained minutes of echoing monitors her eyes slowly opened and she smiled softly at the two of them.

            “I’m sorry.” Her voice was barely a mumble but they held onto every word.

            “Mimi.” Roger took her hand gently in one of his and gripped the side of the bed until his knuckles were white with the other.

            “We need to create a treatment plan, definitely one involving rehab.” Benny and Roger didn’t even know the doctor had walked in. Roger put a hand over his pocket where his too thin wallet was. He looked uneasily at the doctor.

            “I’ll pay.” Benny took out a checkbook and stepped out with the doctor.

            “I’ll be okay Roger.” Mimi lightly squeezed Roger’s fingers, trying to prove her strength to him.

            “I know.” Roger tried to hold back his tears of relief, but a few slipped out. “I thought I was going to lose you tonight.”

            “Even if I did die tonight--”

            “Don’t talk like that.” Roger interjected.

            “But if I did.” There was that serene smile of hers. “I’d have no regrets.” They sat in that thick silence. “If it were you in this bed, you’d have at least one regret.”

            “And what would that be Miss Mind Reader?” He loved how Mimi’s face seemed to light up when Roger started acting more like himself.

            “You never told Mark how you feel.” As usual, Mimi was right. He didn’t know how she knew him better than himself. “I know I’ll be okay; you heard the doctor say it. So go: tell Mark.”

            “Not now.” Roger procrastinated. He really was awful at discussing how he feels. “I’m not going to leave you alone.”

            “I won’t be alone.” Mimi looked lovingly at the closed door. “Benny said he’d stay with me.” Roger didn’t know if he trusted this Benny guy. He did save Mimi. And he was paying for rehab. “You know I’ll win this fight anyways.” She teased. “Forget regret, tell Mark.” Forget regret. Those words rang in Roger’s head.

            “Okay.” He kissed her forehead and ran out of the room just as Benny was re entering with the doctor.

 

            Roger wasn’t a runner, but Mimi really lit a fire under his ass. He was going to get to the Life Café and he was going to tell Mark before logic set in and he chickened out. He burst through the doors, causing a few people to look up briefly. He stuffed his freezing hands in his pockets and walked up to the counter where the familiar black woman was standing.

            “Hello, welcome to the Life, what can I get started for you?”

            “Mar--” Roger huffed before a coughing fit took over. God he was out of shape. He was panting so hard he could barely get words out.

            “Here” She handed him a plastic cup of water. “Are you okay?” Roger nodded.

            “Thanks,” he checked her nametag. “Thanks, Joanne.” The water stopped the burning in his throat and he was able to speak again. “I’m looking for someone who works here. He’s normally here on Friday nights.” Roger tried to get to as many open mics as he could on Friday nights, hoping that one day he’d get the courage to talk to Mark after a few songs. “His name is Mark.” He added.

            “Mark’s off tonight.” Joanne answered. “He needed to get some footage for a project so we switched.” Roger could feel himself deflate. Joanne took out a mini notebook and a pen and slid it to Roger. “He’s my roommate. I can get a message to him if it’s important.” She was so nice, but the fire was dead and her ‘I can take a message’ wasn’t about to make it start.

            “It’s fine.” Roger took out his wallet and put a few coins on the counter. “Thanks for the water.”

            “It’s complimentary!” Joanne called as he left. But the cold air slammed the door shut and she didn’t think he even heard her.


	5. December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise this whole fic is cheesy and stupid happy, but they deserve some happiness.

“And here comes Angel, finally emerging from bed to help with the party prep.” Mark had his camera pointed towards Angel as she did a twirl, showing off her oversized shirt from Collins.

            “People aren’t coming over until dinner, we have plenty of time.” Angel took the camera from Mark and pointed it towards him. “Christmas Day, 1987.” She narrated in an uncanny Mark impersonation. “Anything to say to the folks at home?”

            “Yeah.” Mark looked over his shoulder where a decoration fell down. “Where the hell is Maureen? She’s the party planner.” The handle on the camera stopped turning.

            “No idea.” Angel shrugged. “Everyone’s gone. Did anyone say where they were going?”

            “Just this note from Benny.” Mark handed Angel the scrap of paper. “Mimi’s out of rehab and he’s going to get her before coming home.”

            “He’s bringing her with for dinner?” Angel practically jumped at the news.

            “I’m assuming.” Mark shrugged. “Her stuff has been here since the beginning of the month.

            “You’ll love her.” Angel picked the decoration up off the floor and re stuck it to the wall. “I wonder where everyone else is.” She mused.

 

            Maureen and Joanne were walking against the cold December wind towards the Life Café where they were meeting Collins. Maureen was dragging Joanne along as fast as she could so they could get out of the cold.

            “Maureen, wait.” Joanne looked at the person curled up on a store’s windowsill. She knew she recognized him. “Roger?” Roger shot up immediately at her voice.

            “Look I don’t have any money leave me alone!” He snapped. He blinked and recognized Joanne. “Sorry, habit.”

            “This is Roger?” Maureen sounded outraged. Roger stared at the brunette trying to figure out if he knew her from somewhere. “You ass!” She angrily went to stomp up to him, but Joanne stopped her.

            “Easy, Maureen.” Joanne kept her tight grip on her girlfriend’s arm even after she relaxed.

            “This is what you figured out?” Maureen glared at Roger.

            “Figured out?” Roger sniffled. His nose was constantly red and runny these days. What was she even talking about?

            “You told Angel you’d be fine, that you’d ‘figure something out’ when you couldn’t crash at her place anymore.” Maureen’s voice was getting louder. “She’s been worried sick about you and saying that whatever you figured out she just hoped it wasn’t the streets.”

            “I’m fine.” Roger tried to look at Joanne, even though he could still feel Maureen’s eyes boring into him.

            “Get up, you’re coming to Christmas dinner and apologizing to her.” Maureen grabbed Roger by his bicep and yanked him up.

            “You’re her roommate?” Roger questioned. “I thought she was living with her boyfriend.

            “There’s sort of a lot of us.” Joanne answered. Maureen was pulling them both towards the Life, which gave Joanne and Roger a minute to talk uninterrupted.

            “Look, Angel helped me enough I can’t keep taking without giving back.”

            “Well it’s a good thing we ran into you.” Joanne grinned. “You can definitely help us give something back to her.”

 

            “Okay, I’ve got a list from the phone book with every address in New York City with the last name Schunard.” Collins showed the semi long list to Maureen. “I don’t know if we can get this done today, there’s a lot more than I thought.”

            “Oh we’ll get it done.” Maureen pulled Roger forward. “Joanne found some help on the way up here.” Collins looked at Roger and his eyebrows shot up.

            “Collins, meet Roger. Yes, _the_ Roger. The one Angel talks about.” It went unspoken that this was also Mark’s Roger. “He used to crash at Angel’s place a couple nights a week, so he knows exactly where it is. Don’t you?” The three of them looked expectantly at Roger.

            “What?” These people must be crazy. “We can’t go back to Angel’s parents’ house. She was kicked out. Disowned, remember? Trust me, having me with you won’t help your case.” He thought of the many nights Angel brought him home when he was on a heroin high and needed a safe place to sleep and sober up.

            “We’re just getting her things.” Maureen rolled her eyes. “She showed up on our doorstep with one backpack full of stuff. That’s it. We’re getting the rest of her things as a Christmas gift.”

            “We’re not destroying the place or harming her shitty parents.” Collins added. “According to Joanne, if we take her things and leave quietly, it’s perfectly legal.” Joanne took the list of addresses from Maureen.

            “You said you wanted to give back to Angel. Prove it.” She shoved the list under his nose. “Which address is it?”

 

            The four of them stood on the doorstep as snow blew around them. They were all wearing empty backpacks that somehow felt heavier now than they would once they were full. Collins and Roger stood behind Maureen and Joanne. Let the confidence be on the front lines. Maureen went to ring the doorbell.

            “It doesn’t work you have to knock.” Roger said. He waited for a rude comment from Maureen, but all he got was a genuine ‘thanks’. Maybe Maureen would forgive him. She knocked and the couple answered the door together.

            “Must have seen the crowd.” Collins mumbled to Roger.

            “Roger.” Angel’s mother sneered. “Who the hell are all these people?” Roger gulped. He was supposed to give the address and carry a backpack full of Angel’s things. That’s it. He didn’t sign up to face Angel’s parents.

            “We’re here to get Angel’s things.” Roger admired the confidence Maureen had as she faced them. She was looking the devil in the eye and she wasn’t going to blink first.

            “You can’t do that.” Mr. Schunard snapped. “When he decides to stop fucking around and playing dress up, he can come home.”

            “She” Roger growled.

            “Excuse me?”

            “Please.” Joanne stopped a fight before it could start. She launched into their rights to come in quietly and respectfully, take Angel’s things and go. She was going to be a damn good lawyer one day. “…So really, we’re cleaning out her things so you don’t have to.” They didn’t give an answer but the door wasn’t shut on them yet either.

            “Fine.” Mrs. Schunard relented. “But _he’s_ not coming back in this house.” She looked directly at Roger. “The junkie waits outside.”

            “I’m not a fucking junkie!” Roger yelled. Just what he needed: all of Mark’s room mates to know he was an ex-junkie. Mark would definitely find him more attractive now. “I’m clean, want to see my fucking arms?” He angrily started to roll his sleeves up, but Collins stopped him.

            “He’s clean.” Collins affirmed. Roger was shocked that none of them skipped a beat upon hearing about his old habit. He put an arm around Roger, grounding him. “I’m his…sponsor of sorts.” He smoothly lied. “He hasn’t used…”

            “Heroin” Roger mumbled, scared of what kind of reaction that would get, but once again, it felt like none of them had judgments. Collins cleared his throat and started again.

            “He hasn’t used heroin as long as I’ve known him.” Collins had such a trustworthy voice; it was hard to denounce him.

            “You have fifteen minutes before we call the cops.” Mr. Schunard glared, but he let them in. Collins bumped Roger forward and he led them up to Angel’s old room.

 

            “There you guys are!” Mark greeted them when they walked in. “Where the hell have you--?” He stopped when he saw Roger in their ranks.

            “Where’s Angel?” Collins asked.

            “She left to try and track down Roger.” Benny got up from his bed in the living room. “Mimi, Angel, and myself wanted to make sure you came to Christmas with us.” Benny smiled at Roger and greeted him with a handshake.

            “What the hell happened to you?” Mimi pulled Roger into a lung-crushing hug.

            “You’ve definitely got your strength back.” Roger choked out, but he still hugged her back.

            “It’s been at least a week since I’ve seen you.” Mimi released her grip.

            “We got Angel’s things from her old house.” Joanne held up her over stuffed backpack and the others did the same.

            “Put them under my bed.” Collins instructed. “I’ll surprise her with them later.” Joanne and Maureen each took two backpacks and disappeared into one bedroom. Benny and Collins went into the kitchen to tend to whatever timer went off leaving Mark alone with Mimi and Roger.

            “Mark.” Mark wanted to slap himself for being so stupid. “I’m-Hey, I’m Mark.” It stayed quiet. Why wouldn’t the floor just swallow him?

            “Roger.” He breathed. He had never been this close to Mark, his Mark. Everything about him was amplified, more brilliant. He felt like he could write a million more songs about this man.

            “Angel!” Mimi exclaimed and ran between Mark and Roger’s awkward silence to hug her. “Roger’s here too!” She pointed at Roger without breaking her hug with Angel. Her point seemed to shake Mark and Roger out of wherever they were.

 

            Christmas dinner was the best meal any of them had in weeks. They really splurged on it. Everyone passed Mark’s camera around recording anything and everything. It was the happiest they had all been in quite some time. After dinner Maureen, Joanne, Collins, and Angel headed to their respective bedrooms; Benny and Mimi settled in on Benny’s bed in the living room; Roger headed for the balcony; and Mark started on the dishes.

 

            “Merry Christmas, Maureen.” Joanne kissed her girlfriend. Who knew Maureen could have a relationship for longer than a week? Regardless she was more than happy she was the exception. “I got you a gift. It isn’t much.” Joanne took a cheap ring out of her pocket. “I may hate all those rings you wear, but I thought you’d like to wear one that I like too.” Maureen held out her right hand and Joanne put it on her middle finger, right up against another one.

            “Now I’ve got too many.” Maureen stared down at all her rings and picked one off her index finger that she knew Joanne didn’t hate. She dropped to one knee and looked at Joanne. “Joanne,”

            “Oh god.” Joanne covered her mouth and held back tears.

            “Will you marry me?” Joanne couldn’t move or speak. Maureen Johnson was on one knee ready and willing to commit to her and only her.

            “Maureen we c--”

            “Sorry, always have to be legally correct.” Maureen shook herself and said in a more sarcastic tone, “Joanne, will you be in a…civil union with me?” Neither one could hold back their laughs entirely. Joanne got on her knees and looked Maureen in the eyes.

            “I’ve got grad school. I want our wedding to be extravagant, as extraordinary as you. We can’t afford that right now.” She kissed Maureen. “You know I love you with everything in me.”

            “Then say yes, Pookie.” Maureen held Joanne’s left hand and rubbed her thumb across her ring less finger. “Say yes and we can have a wedding after you finish school. Maybe I’ll be famous by then.” Maureen started painting a picture in their heads. “Everyone will be there: our friends, our family, celebrity guests. We’ll be so rich they’ll let us be the first lesbians to be officially married in New York.”

            “I’ll say yes on one condition.” Joanne wiped a tear from her eye.

            “Anything.”

            “Don’t call me Pookie.” She held her hand out and Maureen slid one of her rings easily onto Joanne’s finger.

 

            “You’re sure your roommates won’t care that I come to live with you guys?” Mimi stared at her hand interlocked with Benny’s. On their way up to the apartment he said that when she was evicted he had brought her things here. “There’s already six of you, is there really room for seven?”

            “They made it work with me moving in…and Angel too. You’ll love it here. You’ll never feel alone.” Benny pulled his blanket over Mimi’s shoulders. “Besides, I pay half the rent. I think I can bring in a room mate if I want to.”

            “You know for a trust fund kid, you’re not bad.” Mimi snuggled into him.

            “I’m trying.” Benny sighed. “Sometimes I want to get rid of all my money. Then I’ll have no ties to my old life. But then there’s days like Thanksgiving. If I got rid of all my money, I wouldn’t have been able to help you.”

            “What made me special? Why was I worth paying for a hospital stay and rehab? That can’t be cheap.” Mimi looked up at him with those beautiful brown eyes. She made him want to be better.

            “You’re you.” He answered honestly. “That night I wanted to do everything Benjamin Coffin III would never do. So I helped you, the junkie, the stripper, the broke girl…and you opened up the world and became my world all at once.” Mimi wiped her eyes to be sure tears didn’t fall. He made every part of her feel special.

            “I wish I could have gotten you something for Christmas.” She whispered. “After everything you did for me and I come up empty handed.” She laughed at her situation. She was so used to taking care of Roger because she had more money than him. And now, she was the Roger in this relationship.

            “You’ve given me the greatest thing you could: life.” Benjamin would be pissed his girlfriend didn’t get him anything, but Benny was more than happy with Christmas this year. “You’re done with rehab and your alive and here with me.” Benny kissed the side of her head. “I’ve never had a greater gift.” The truth of his words was tangible. “I did get you a gift though.”

            “Benny, you didn’t have to.” She readjusted so he could get whatever he was looking for out of his pocket.

            “I wanted to.” Benny opened up a packet of papers. Mimi read the rent agreement for a loft in the East Village and let the tears freely fall.

 

            “Merry Christmas, Angel.” Collins and Angel were snuggling on their small, twin sized bed and watching Christmas lights twinkle outside the window.

            “I thought I’d be sad today.” Angel confessed. “You know, this being my first Christmas without my parents and all. But I’m not.” Angel rolled over so she could kiss Collins. “This is the best Christmas I’ve ever had.”

            “Me too.” Collins couldn’t keep a giant grin off his face. “I’m glad my bag ripped that night.”

            “You seemed so nervous coming into the store the next day.” Angel laughed at the memory.

            “I was.” Collins giggled. “I was nervous because I knew you were going to be there. And it was a little more high end than what I’m used to.”

            “Speaking of the store, I got something for you.” Angel got out of bed and dug in their closet, pulling out a hanger with a dress bag over it. “For you.” She sat on the bed next to Collins and put the parcel in his lap. Collins carefully pulled the plastic off to reveal a stunning brown coat.

            “Angel.” Collins couldn’t believe it. He mentioned once that he was looking to get a warmer coat. She remembered. She remembered every detail about him. The coat was real leather and brand new. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a coat this nice.

            “Baby, this is…you’re too good to me.” Angel smiled but couldn’t keep a shiver from going down her spine. “Cold?” Collins took his new coat and put it over her shoulders. “Why didn’t you spend this money on yourself?” He put his arms around her and kissed her cheek. “I’d understand. Hell I’d encourage it. You don’t have many things; just that backpack you showed up here with.”

            “I’m okay. I don’t need those things. I’ve got you. And this,” she held up their interlocked hands. “This is everything.” She smiled sincerely at him and for a second Collins believed her.

            “That is so sweet, but you do need more clothes. You’re creative, but you’re spent on the mix and match with your current clothes.” Collins got up from the bed. “I did get you something for Christmas. I didn’t have money, but I had Joanne and Maureen. We got lucky and I had Roger too.” Collins put all four backpacks on the bed. “Open them.” Angel opened each bag and dumped the contents between them.

            “Oh my god.” She carefully dabbed at her eyes so her makeup wouldn’t be ruined. “You guys…you went back for this?” She started sorting the clothes into piles, looking at each piece. “I never thought I’d see this stuff again. And I knew I’d be okay if I didn’t, but…” Her train of thought was lost and she hugged Collins.

            “I’m glad you like it.” He loved that he was able to make her this happy.

            “You went back. You faced them.” She stopped fighting the losing fight and let herself cry. “You did that for me.”

            “Didn’t even have to think about it.” Collins answered honestly. “I’ll do anything for you, forever.”

            “Forever.” Angel breathed.

 

            Mark managed to get the dishes as done as he could; the drying rack was full and he wasn’t going to sit there and watch water drip. He thought about his friends: Maureen and Joanne, Collins and Angel, Benny and Mimi. All couples, all happy. Why couldn’t he have that? He looked out the door to the balcony and saw Roger. Maybe he could have that. Maybe if miracles existed. He checked the clock: ten o’clock at night. It was still Christmas, and hell, Jewish or not, maybe Christmas miracles did exist.

            He quietly and quickly walked out onto the balcony before he could over think what he was doing. Roger was leaning against the rail smoking a cigarette. He had snow glistening in his hair; making him so beautiful Mark almost forgot how to speak.

            “You know those really aren’t good for you.” Roger jumped slightly and looked over at Mark. “The cigarettes. They’re really bad for you.” Why was he like this? He couldn’t just be normal and say something nice. Maybe he should just hurl himself over the railing instead. “Sorry, I’ll just…leave.” Mark turned his back and was about to go inside when Roger spoke.

            “Wait.” Mark turned around and Roger stomped out his cigarette. “You’re right.” Roger wiped his runny nose on his fingerless glove.

            “Do you want to go inside? You seem a little sick.”

            “Nah” Roger coughed into his elbow. “I’m used to it.” They stayed like that, leaning on the rail and staring out at the city. Mark took his scarf off and held it out towards Roger.

            “Take it. You look colder than me.” Roger hesitantly took the scarf and wrapped it around his neck.

            “Thanks.” Roger half smiled. “For the scarf and the Christmas party.”

            “I love your music.” Mark slapped his hand over his mouth as though he could put the words back there. Roger blushed from more than just the cold.

            “Thanks.” They stood there, letting the snow fall on them, neither knowing what to say to the other. Both of them had planned for this moment, but it was like the winter wind swept away any scripts they prepared and they were left empty handed. “It’s about you, you know.” Roger mumbled. Why did Mark always make him say too much?

            “What?” Mark couldn’t have heard him correctly.

            “My music.” Roger sniffed and stared down at his hands. “It’s about you.”

            “But they’re…so many of them are love songs.” Mark could barely get the words out. It felt like his heart was pounding in his throat.

            “I know.” Mark’s heart felt like it burst in his throat and he could finally breathe again. Roger loved him. He had to if all his music was about him.

            “I love you too.” Mark put his gloved hand over Roger’s. Roger turned so he was facing Mark. He took a deep breath and shook his hair out of his eyes so he could really look at Mark. It was time to be brave. No more hiding behind music and metaphors.

            “I love you.” He smiled, but not the shy smile Mark was used to seeing on stage. This was a teeth and all smile. A smile of relief because he finally did the impossible. He told Mark. “Do you believe in Christmas miracles?”

            “I’m Jewish.” Mark mumbled. God he was an idiot. “I mean yeah…yeah I do.”

            “Why?”

            “Because good things have to happen to people like us: the broke ones, the hungry ones, the sick ones…” He could feel the cold of Roger’s hands through his gloves.

            “The abandoned ones, the recovering ones…” Roger picked up Mark’s sentence.

            “Yeah.” Mark didn’t realize how close they had moved towards each other until he noticed their breath tangling together before floating up to the sky. “Can I kiss you?”

            “You’re gonna get sick.”

            “I don’t care.” Looks like Jewish kids can get Christmas miracles too.


	6. Epilogue

Christmas blended into New Years Eve seamlessly. Granted, no one ever went home after Christmas. Seven of them lived there and everyone insisted Roger stay there because they didn’t want him on the streets. It was a nice arrangement; Mark happily shared his top bunk and they held onto each other (if I’m falling off, you’re coming with me). The apartment was tighter than ever, but as Joanne would always say when the bickering started: “we’re okay”. By the end of each day, they knew she was right.

            “Last night in this apartment. How does it feel?” Joanne was passing mugs of coffee around to everyone squished together in the living room. Benny and Mimi told them the day after Christmas that they were moving out after New Years.

            “I feel great.” Benny took two mugs and passed them to Angel and Collins behind him. “Don’t know how you guys are going to make rent.” He joked.

            “I’ll miss the ‘Benny pays half the rent’ agreement.” Mark sniffed. Roger started to feel better once he was sleeping indoors again, but he was right about that kiss on the balcony; Mark woke up sick as a dog on the twenty sixth and it still hasn’t gone away completely.

            “Hey, Rog, once me and Benny move out you can go back to sleeping on a couch bed. You’re good at that.” Roger smiled at Mimi, remembering how long he slept on her couch. He never could bring himself to move into April’s old bedroom.

            “I think I like the current arrangement.” He put an arm around Mark’s waist.

            “So you’re saying we’re going to have an open living room again?” Maureen starting thinking of what they could do with that space.

            “You’re going to have more than an open living room in this place.” Benny got everyone’s attention.

            “What do you mean?” Collins was calculating people versus beds and even with the living room open, there were at least two people in each bedroom. He couldn’t imagine six of them sharing one room.

            “The bedrooms, the kitchen, the bathroom, it’ll all be open here.” Benny took out his rent agreement. “This place I got. It’s not just for me and Mimi. It’s an industrial loft; the place is massive. I got it for us.”

            “I knew it!” Mimi yelled. “I knew it was way too big for just us.”

            “Did not!” Benny hugged her. “You said, and I quote, ‘your trust fund kid is showing’.”

            “How big is this place?” Maureen could already imagine having a place big enough to actually rehearse at home.

            “Three bedrooms, one bathroom, a huge open room when you walk in.” Mimi excitedly answered.

            “So two people will be in the living room, but we can get some dividers or something to separate it out. And there will still be plenty of room.” Benny already knew what corner of the living room would be sectioned off for a bedroom.

            “Sounds nice.” Angel nodded.

            “Big step up. Moving from one living room to another.” Roger laughed at the look Benny gave him.

            “Sorry, Mark. That comment from the hilarious Roger Davis won the living room divider room for you two.” Benny retorted.

            “That’s okay.” Mark managed before a coughing fit took over.

            “How much are the rent payments?” Joanne refused to get excited until she knew they could afford a place that big.

            “F-R-E-E” Benny smiled. “You’ll live there rent free, at least for the first year.”

            “How?” Collins sounded skeptical.

            “I’m getting rid of my savings. All of it.” Benny announced.

            “You shouldn’t spend it all on an apartment.” Angel spoke everyone’s thoughts aloud. “Yes, it would be nice to live rent free, but we can’t use you like that.” Everyone nodded in agreement.

            “Then we’ll spend it elsewhere.”

            “A studio!” Maureen exclaimed. “A place where we can all make our art.” It sounded like a great idea.

            “If we like it maybe I’ll just buy the whole building.” Benny mused. “Charge fair rent to people like us.”

            “Friends live free though.” Collins amended.

            “Of course.”  

            “I’m too tired to think this much.” Mark whined. “Can we just move to the loft and figure out the rest later?” Before anyone could answer, fireworks started going off outside and everyone ran out to the balcony to watch. Roger held Mark close to him in an attempt to keep him warm.

            “That Christmas kiss still worth it?” Roger kissed the top of Mark’s head.

            “Yeah.” Mark stared at the fireworks, wrapped in Roger’s arms. It was going to be a happy new year.


End file.
